


Miroir fêlé

by malurette



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini fics sur Sakura dans le multivers ;1ère vignette : face à Himawari qui semble son opposée.2ème : et Shaolan, son complément ?3ème : On leur souhaitera la chance et le bonheur...





	1. Sakura & Himawari - Miroir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Œdipe des plus bizarres peut-être, mais avec cette famille déjà bizarre en soi de toute façon... c'était peut-être une chance courue d'avance ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Miroir brisé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg"/malurette  
>  **Base(s) :** Tsubasa rc  & xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sakura et Himawari ; mention de Sakura/Shaolan et Watanuki/Himawari  
>  **Genre :** gen bizarre  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** hm, assez loin dans les deux séries, mais maintenant qu'elles sont finies...  
>  **Note :** ...et même maintenant je ne sais pas pour sûr comment désigner les différentes Sakura, laquelle est qui et quoi exactement ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 150

Sakura est née avec une chance énorme. Elle pouvait en faire profiter ses amis et son mari, par proximité, mais elle ne l’a pas transmise à son fils.

Lorsqu’un accident du destin affectant jusqu’au tissu de la réalité et de l’espace-temps a modifié leur existence, à elle et toute sa famille, ce qui lui restait de chance a volé en éclats.  
Une facette de son fils est devenue semblable en tous points à son père, physiquement identique, suivant ses pas dans la vie, jusqu’à se trouver une fiancée semblable à elle, sa mère. L’autre facette a joué le jeu des contraires, marquant profondément le fossé creusé entre leurs existences : ce nouvel enfant a pris une apparence proche de celle d’un ancêtre, mais bien différente de la leur et… s’est amouraché d’une fille irradiant la malchance.

*

Avant de croiser la route de Watanuki Kimihiro, Kunogi Himawari n’avait pas le moindre lien avec le monde de la magie, encore moins avec Clow Reed. Les soupçons de sa grand-mère là-dessus ont été balayés par l’exorciste consulté : non, sa situation n’était due qu’à la chance. Il n’y avait rien à faire.

Elle y a depuis toujours fait face aussi vaillamment que possible, espérant un jour rencontrer quelqu’un d’assez chanceux pour que rien, même pas son aura à elle, ne puisse entamer leur bonheur. Ou, dans les moments les plus difficiles, elle se demande parfois si elle ne devrait pas chercher quelqu’un qui _veut_ être malheureux et l’exaucer. Si horrible que ça soit pour eux deux…

Rencontrer ces deux garçons, l’un capable d’annuler son aura, l’autre recherchant inconsciemment la malédiction, la place face à son destin.


	2. Tsubasa² - Deux ailes pour voler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certains prénoms prédéterminent toute une vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux ailes pour voler  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sakura/Shaolan  
>  **Genre :** foreshadowing  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « ouvrir ses ailes » d’après 31_jours (1 er avril ’17)  
>  **Prompt :** CLAMP Day  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** de manière floue, jusqu’à la fin de la série + xxxHOLiC  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

On peut naviguer avec une seule voile, nager avec sa seule queue, ramer avec une godille unique, mais pour voler, il faut absolument deux ailes. En choisissant le prénom de Tsubasa, ses parents versés dans la magie scellent son destin : ils savent ce qu’il adviendra et attendent que leur enfant grandisse, trouve la moitié qu’il manque encore à son cœur pour être complet, et parte faire sa vie ailleurs, tant pis si c’est loin d’eux… si ça veut dire une vie réelle, et pleine.   
Que le bonheur adulte soit au prix des souvenirs d’enfance, ça fait mal sur le moment, mais l’accepter, justement, lui permettra de mûrir, et son bonheur futur est plus important à leurs yeux que leurs regrets passés, qu’ils laissent volontiers s’éparpiller au vent du changement.   
Dès lors que Tsubasa saura vraiment qui est la personne la plus importante à son cœur… tout ira bien pour eux.


	3. Tout le bonheur possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle ne l'a jamais rencontrée, mais elle la connaît quand même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout le bonheur possible  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** CardCaptor Sakura/Tsubasa rc/xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kinomoto Sakura, Kunogi Himawari(/Watanuki Kimihiro)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _luck_ " pour LadiesBingo> (chance)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** assez loin dans Trc et Holic  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Sakura n'a jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer cette petite Himawari face à face, mais la magie lui permet de la connaître. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas destinée à rester avec Kimihiro, et regrette la douleur que le sort leur réserve, mais toute sa magie, pourtant plus forte que celle de Clow, ne peut rien y changer. Elle sait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce que c'est de famille, que tout finira par s'arranger pour ce garçon, même si un œil extérieur s'étonnera de quelle façon... si ça lui convient !

Et pour cette jeune fille, qui ne sera jamais sa belle-fille mais qu'elle a appris à aimer tout comme, l'avenir est plus flou, mais elle sait aussi que le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble lui permettra à elle aussi d'exister plus facilement. Sakura décide de donner un coup de pouce à son destin : il suffit qu'elle le souhaite, pour que les choses commencent à s'arranger pour Himawari. Elle ne sait pas encore qui, mais bientôt, elle trouvera la personne qui lui conviendra et à qui elle ne portera pas malchance. Elle leur souhaite tout le bonheur possible et elle espère qu'elle aura l'occasion, un jour, de le voir vraiment.


End file.
